Tact
by Mei Kaishi
Summary: Love is in the air and Jareth has no Tact


Tact

Or

V-day with a twist

It was that time of year again. The shops were full of red and pink, stuffed animals were plentiful. Words of love were freely given and anyone who had a loved one knew this day as it really was.

Valentines Day.

Young girls cooed at all the cute little animals and give shy looks to there loved ones in hopes of receiving such a gift.

One such girl Sarah Williams took it all in stride. Having lived in the aboveground for 21 years she didn't bat an eye. She was in love but she knew her love had no idea what day was coming up, nor did she really care, because he was hers.

This did not stop her from getting him a gift. That was why she was here facing the hordes of madness.

Picking out the perfect gift for Jareth, a deformed bunny/rabbit thing that if you squint, it'll look like a goblin. She cashed out and returned home to the castle.

Now you would think that being aboveground the going underground would be difficult but not for Sarah she was used to it ever since he came back for her. And she's never regretted it nor been happier.

So returning home she enters their room and wraps her gift. As she finishes Jareth walks in with a smirk on his lips.

"What have you there? My dear." he asks noticing the neatly wrapped gift.

Sarah jumps startled and turns quickly hiding the gift behind her on the bed.

"Damn it you scared me." She holds a hand to her heart and gives him a dirty look while ignoring his question.

Jareth just continues to smirk and enters farther into the room. Walking up to her he lays a hand on her hip and brings her into contact with his body.

She gasps and smiles. "Why Jareth. I didn't know."

Jareth leans down and kisses her softly on the lips, feeling her yield he stops and pulls away slightly, his hands still on her hips.

Sarah blinks "What..?"

"That my dear is for keeping secrets." He smirks and inclines his head to the gift now in full view to both of them.

"Err… Well. It's for you but you can't have it yet." she answers quickly.

He raises an eyebrow and smiles "If my lady wishes it."

Sarah nods "I do. Now shoo." She pulls out of his grip and waves her hands hoping he'll take the hint.

"You dare tell me, your king what to do? And shoo" he mocks her movements "me away?" he asks playfully.

"I do." she states simply.

"Hm… And what if I don't leave?"

Sarah raises her hand to lips as if thinking. "No gift then. And I know how much you love my gifts." She winks and gives him a saucy look.

Jareth grins feeling his blood boil.

"Then I take my leave, my lady." he leans forward to take her hand and lays a promising kiss on it of things to come.

Giving her one last look that matched her own he leaves the room.

Sarah gives a sigh of relief.

"Now to get everything else ready." she mutters to herself.

-------Meanwhile----

Jareth returned to his noisy throne room.

Taking a seat on the throne he hooks his leg up over the arm and watches his goblins play.

A small group was watching him and when he noticed he called them towards the throne.

"What?" he asks them for they have been staring at him for the past 10 minutes.

The goblins look to each other but none of the answer.

"You" Jareth points at a random goblin and said goblin is brought before him. "What are you staring at?"

"N..Nothing your majesty." it says quivering.

"Really now?" he asks lightly.

"Um.. Yes?" answers the goblin.

Jareth drops him and glares at him and the surrounding mass that stop there play to watch.

The goblins quickly return to there play not wanting to get on his bad side.

Jareth sighs and rubs his forehead, his thought returning to Sarah and her "gift".

The goblins keep giving his suspicious looks while he wasn't looking but after time Jareth did notice.

"One of you better tell me what's going on or else."

The whole room goes uncomfortably quiet.

Then they all begin to talk at once.

"The lady."

"Special day."

"V..Day."

"Want you."

"Laid"

"..Day"

These and a few other words were all the king could get out of his subjects before the noise level became to much

"Quiet." He shouts and they surprisingly all shut up.

"So today is Valentines day." He thinks about what this day is supposed to mean to humans but was completely lost. "And she got me a gift for this day." he continues to ponder.

The goblins watch him as he mumbles.

Jareth goes over all the got from his subjects which wasn't much but they it clicks and he sits up straight with a grin on his face.

"My subjects come tell me more about the Valentines Day." As they all start talking at once he holds up a hand to quiet them.

"Ok one at a time." And he points at one.

As he listens to them his grin gets bigger and bigger and if his subjects knew any better they would have called it a truly wicked smile.

-------------------

Sarah had finished her presentation and called Jareth to her.

She was not surprised when a couple seconds later he was there before her.

She smiled and went to him to give hi m a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hello."

"My Lady."

She takes his hand and guides him to a private dinner for two.

He diligently holds out her chair for her before he takes his chair. Dinner is a truly romantic affair for both of them.

After dinner Sarah gives Jareth his gift. She watches as he opens it and although it is unexpected he still loves for she got it for him.

Jareth gives Sarah a seductive kiss.

"That you, my dear."

"Your welcome." she replies breathless.

He grins "now I have something for you."

Sarah is shocked. "You do? I didn't know you know about today."

"Ah but Sarah if this is a day you care about that it's a day I will learn about. For you."

He hands her a small wrapped gift.

"You shouldn't have." She says as she carefully unwraps the box.

"It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." He replies kissing her on the lips.

She responds in kind to his kiss wanting and needing it to go farther.

He pulls away slightly and looks at her.

He says as seductively as he can.

"Let's get laid."

"…"

_________________

AN.: Don't ask me where this came from. It's my said excuse for a comedy romance.

Anyways Happy I want to Get Laid Day!!!


End file.
